tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Giuseppe Salvatore
Giuseppe Salvatore był ojcem Damona oraz Stefana. Był jednym z założycieli Mystic Falls oraz należał do tajemnej Rady Założycieli. Pomógł w zabiciu 26 wampirów, których ocaliła Emily Bennett. Giuseppe jest członkiem rodziny Salvatore. Historia Był biznesmenem włoskiego pochodzenia z surową postawą, która ukrywała ogromne poświęcenie dla rodziny i rosnące obawy o ich przyszłość. Wychowywał swych synów żelazną ręką, karząc ich za niewielkie przewinienia. W 1857 odesłał swą żonę, pozorując jej śmierć, dlatego przejął całkowitą opiekę nad Damonem i Stefanem. Miał silny wstręt do wampirów i spiskował z innymi rodzinami założycieli by zwalczyć te stworzenia w Mystic Falls raz na zawsze, poprzez spalenie ich wewnątrz starego kościoła Fell. Rozczarowanie na najstarszym synu, Damonie, miało wpływ na zbliżenie relacji z drugim synem, Stefanem, ufał swemu ojcu i starał się go przekonać, że wampiry mogą być warte współczucia. To rozmowa wzbudziła podejrzenia i mężczyna dodał Stefanowi werbenę do napoju, by udowodnić, że Katherine jest wampirem i uchwycić ją, po czym spalić w środku starego Koscioła Fell'ów. Miał romans ze służką, którego owocem był nieznany syn, będący przedłużeniem rodu. Sam zabił swych synów, a następnie sprawił, że zostali zaliczeni w poczet honorowych ofiar bitwy pod Willow Creek. Kiedy Stefan przyszedł do niego, chcąc się pożegnać podczas przemiany w wampira, której nie chciał dokończyć, Giuseppe zaatakował go, przez co sam został zraniony. Jego syn został wampirem, a on zmarł. Obawiając się o zniszczenie księgi czarów Emily Bennett, w tajemnicy został z nią pochowany na cmentarzu Mystic Falls. Osobowość Był mężczyzną o surowych, ale arystokratycznych rysach twarzy i szczupłej sylwetce. Miał dłuższe, czarne włosy, które zaczesywał na bok oraz przenikliwe spojrzenie. Cechował się twardością i brakiem wyrozumiałości. Swych synów wychowywał bardzo surowo. Zabronił im płakać na pogrzebie ich matki, mimo że młodszy z nich miał zaledwie dziesięć lat. Miał dużą ingerencję w ich życia, krytykował ich decyzje. Kiedy Damon wystąpił z wojska, potępił jego czyn i traktował go o wiele gorzej niż jego brata. Relacje Stefan Salvatore W odcinku Children of the Damned, poprzez serię retrospekcji, są widoczne stosunki między Giuseppe a jego młodszym synem. Ich relacje są zupełnie inne niż relacje Giuseppe z Damonem. W pewnym momencie, Stefan pyta ojca o wampiry i Giuseppe pyta go czy zna jakieś. Później, gdy Katherine i Stefan uprawiają seks, zatruwa się werbeną z jego krwi i słabnieje. Giuseppe wybucha z niedowierzeniem, że jego syn obcował z innym wampirem i zabiera ją by zamknąć w grobowcu. W Blood Brothers jest pokazane, że Giuseppe był osobą, która zastrzeliła Stefana i Damona, podczas ich próby ratowania Katherine. Później, Stefan idzie odwiedzić swojego ojca ale Giuseppe próbuje się bronić. Stefan rzuca nim o ścianę i doznaje pierwszego smaku ludzkiej krwi. Jego przemiana zostaje szybko zakończona. Damon Salvatore W odcinku Children of the Damned poprzez serię retrospekcji, widać relacje pomiędzy Giuseppe a jego starszym synem. Ich stosunki wydają się napięte, Giuseppe wyraża swoje niezadowolenie, że Damon opuścił Armię Konfederatów. Stefan jednak przychodzi w obronie brata, mówiąc że to był jego wybór. Giuseppe mówi, że żyją w niebezpiecznych czasach i daje do zrozumienia Damonowi, że żyją wśród nich wampiry. Kiedy Katherine zostaje schwytana po spożyciu werbeny, która była w krwi Stefana, Damon próbuje ich powstrzymać. Giuseppe mówi, że Katherine przemieniła by go, a Damon przyznaje, że powinna to zrobić, oznaczałoby to przynajmniej, że byłby wolny od ciągłej krytyki ojca. Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Postacie męskie